Nadare Tenko Arc
Nadare Tenko Arc is one of many story arc of Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. This arc introduces Nadare Tenko, a mysterious character who reveals himself as the head of the Tenko House and attempts to destroy the Yuragi Inn in order to resume the East-West Armies's conflict. While this arc illustrates the brutal rivalry between Kogarashi and Nadare due to the latter's hatred for the former's overwhelming poweer, it also introduces the extending members of the Tenko House who try to eliminate Yuragi Inn as well for the sake of "justice" and resuming its war against the Yoinozaka House. Plot Preparation of The Yuragi Inn's Force field Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Everybody become Children Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Enter Nadare Tenko Meanwhile, Yuuna is shocked to learn that the Yuragi Inn's barrier is cancelled so she opt to return and meet everyone. Instead, she is bind by a a Reversed Spiritual Armor and meets a stranger who introduces himself as Nadare Tenko, the new Head of the Tenko House after Byakuei. Consequently, she is kidnapped by Nadare and being isolated at somewhere from the Inn with Miria watching her. However, Miria's phone rings and it's from her father who thanking Yuuna for taking care of Miria and to repay her deeds by freeing her while Nadare is awayManga Chapter 158. Uneasy Alliance Between Yuragi Inn and Shakuhito Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) 'Disappearance of the Yuragi Inn' With Nonko's fireball serves as a distraction, everyone have to escape but Nadare finds them and try to obliterate them along with them. Kogarashi, in an act to save everyone, leaves the group and punches Nadare and demands him a fair fight without involving every. Nadare finds Kogarashi's noble chivalry "disgusting", however, and he tries to attack Kogarashi with his beam only to injure Nonko instead as the Oni shields the young Yatahagane from the attack. To rub insult to injury, Nadare viciously taunts Kogarashi by mocking Nonko's sacrifice as a "consequences" for him "acting" heroic that instantly garners Kogarashi's wrath as the Yatahagane refuses to forgive the invader. Meanwhile, Matora tells Karura to join the fight which the Tengu rejects out of fear that they will only giving everyone a burden instead of help. So, after recovering an unconscious Chitose everyone makes their way to escape only to be trapped by a barrier Nadare created not too long ago. Now with all of his "enemies" trapped and their weaken Spirit Armor, Nadare proceeds to create a giant energy ball to obliterate Yuragi Inn while knocking Kogarashi out before the Yatahagane can intervene. At the same time, Nadare mockingly criticizing Kogarashi for being an "disgraced" Yatahagane who enabled his peers stronger through his "arrogance" and "naivete"As the latter chapters' reveals, beneath Nadare's seemly "dutiful" personality masks his toxic yet petty grudge against Kogarashi that is stem form his jealousy for the latter's power that increases sharply every time after his battles against stronger opponents courtesy of the Yatahagane's special attributes that enables them to achieve even greater power-the very reason why both Tenko and Yoinozaka keep their troubles away from the former.the Yuragi Inn's destruction is the Yatahagane's "fault"The irony of Nadare's mockery against Kogarashi is the Yatahagane himself is actually heroic than the Tenko's powerhouse: Whilst seemly oblivious for other's romantic feelings for him, Kogarashi at least willing to protect his allies from harm and only retaliate when he had to. Nadare, on the other hand, attacking his enemies indiscriminately in the name of self-proclaims "justice" disregarding others' involvement to their feud, and this is despite of him fully aware that provoking a Yatahagane or even hurting them only makes them even angrier and stronger.Manga Chapter 162. Fortunately, with Yuuna's power, the Inn evades Nadare's destruction and it is being transported into her realm instead, saving everyone. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) The Main Headquarters of Tenko House Part 1 (to be added...) Part 2 (To be added..) Part 3 At the same place, Nadare reports to the Tenko Elders about Yuragi Inn's escape but assures them that they were no longer a threat as long as his spell are still affecting themAccording to Nadare's himself, he already cast a spell onto Kogarashi and others before his invasion onto the inn and as long he is remain unbeaten, the spell are still in effect. However, the elders are not pleased by this outcome as they fear that the Garandou's incident and Byakuei's demise has raised many notable figures' suspicions while lamenting both Yuuna and Kogarashi as an unstoppable duo despite them being unrelated to the bloodlines of both Tenko and Yatahagane. However, with Ouga's passing and Kogarashi's weaken state, the Elder then tasks Nadare a new order: Find Yuuna's whereabouts and eliminate the Yuragi Inn so the Tenko House can bring "peace" back by crushing the Yoinozaka House, of which Nadare wholeheartedly accepts while smirking. Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Special Training for Kogarashi and Peers Part 1 (to be added...) Part 2 (To be added..) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (to be added...) Part 7 (To be added..) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 8 (TO be added...) Part 9 (TO be added...) Another Attack of Nadare Elsewhere, Nadare-accompanied by his 2 underlings namely Riria Haojiro and Asaka Kishi-manages to find Yuuna's realm via a satellite which causes Yuuna to sense their ominous presence and worries that Kogarashi and others may not have enough time to even mastering their techniques before the battle is even started. Nonetheless, Yuuna tries to bring everyone to escape but before she can do so, Nadare has overwritten her own world and she, along with other girls except Chisaki, are separated from Kogarashi right before the spirit warns her to wear his spirit armor. Being teleported into another dimension along with Chisaki, Kogarashi confronts Nadare who is "relieved" to see that his nemesis is being isolated from his own peers-especially Yuuna- as the result of his invasion onto Yuuna's world. Whilst explaining to both Kogarashi and Chisaki about the Yuuna's World he has rewritten to his liking and pointing at the spheres that are actually dimension barriers that are belonged to Riria and Asaka, Nadare begins to torture Kogarashi with his powers since there is nobody's left interfering his mission from destroying the Yatahagane. Chisaki is so horrified to see Kogarashi's torture that she calls for help but Nadare tells her that its futile as he claims that Riria and Asaka are going to keep Yuuna and others some "company" in their respective spheres-meaning that unless they have beaten both Riria and Asaka and open the portal, they will never escape from their respective trap and help Kogarashi. While Yuuna and co. (Sagiri, Hibari, Karura and Urara) explores the dimension that resembling the streets of Shibuya, they confronts Riria and activate their respective Spiritual Armors only find themselves half naked instead. Riria laughs mockingly over their embarrassing poses until Yuuna traps her with her Reverse Spiritual Armor technique. However, Riria smirks as she claims that she cannot be sealed due to the Strange Barrier Laws. As the battle goes on, Yuuna yearns to defeat Riria as quickly as possible as she worries about Kogarashi's master the Yatahagane's power yet. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Chitose Group vs. Kishi Asaka Elsewhere, at another dimension that resembling a school swimming pool, Chitose and co. (Yaya, Koyuzu and Matora) confront Asaka who challenges them in a swimming contest. To her chagrin, however, nobody but except Chitose take her challenge seriously so she decides to practice instead. Chitose accepts Asaka's challenge for the sake of her friends and refuse to let a child to fight alone, despite her luck manipulation's weakness against the Spiritual Armor. Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 2 (To be added..) Part 4 (TO be added...) Kogarashi's Ultimate Form Back to Kogarashi, he miraculously survives his torture due to his Spirit Armor Yuuna given to him but Nadare proceeds to attack him since the former is unable to repair his own Spirit Armor without Yunna's possession. Fortunately, courtesy to the Magatama, Kogarashi narrowly dodges the attack but increasingly desperate as his Magatama refuses to give him more power to defeat Nadare. This prompts Nadare opts to aim at Chisaki instead so he can (presumably) stop Kogarashi from dodging as he notices Kogarashi's Magatama. However, to Nadare's stunning shock, the moment Kogarashi rushes to protect Chisaki his Magatama activates and transforms him into his Ultimate Form and neutralizes the blast.Just as Chisaki finally activates her own Spirit Armor but Kogarashi tells her to stay back. With his new powers, the duel proceeds as Kogarashi charges towards Nadare. In spite of his realization that Kogarashi's Magatama is actually the rumored cursed "Vampire" Stone, Nadare plans on defeating Kogarashi as quickly as possible with his own magic technique by trapping the rampaging Kogarashi in a force field and blast him from within. This plan backfires badly for Nadare, however, as the full powered Yatahagane neutralizes magic trap, grabing him within close range and attacks him with his rapid fire punches-instantly resulting Nadare's seemly defeat, with the invader now realizes Kogarashi's true prowess is too strong even for him and he is no matched against it. Kogarashi then warns the (seemly) beaten Nadare not to harm the Yuragi Inn again but rather than complying to the Yatahagane's request, Nadare explains to his nemesis about why he loathed him: Whilst revealing some of his backstoryAccording to Nadare's backstory, he spent his entire lifetime to train before he even know the world and became one of Tenko House's prominent figure due to his overwhelming power that exceeds to that to an ordinary mortal, to the point it requires 10 Tenko figures to stop him should Nadare is on hi rampage. To his everlasting frustration and lamentation, however, despite his power level is at 3 million Kogarashi's power level is much higher than Nadare's due to his unnatural power courtesy of the Yatahagane's power. and lamenting his powers that is weak compared to Kogarashi's Chapter 162 Page 13, he rants about Kogarashi's incredible power as well as his rapid growth every time after his battles against strong opponents due to the Yatahagane's secret, and letting him live will spell "trouble" for the Youkais. Kogarashi views Nadare's claims exaggerating but the latter's rants continues as he claims that people changes-with Byaukei's rampageTo Nadare, Byakuei was once an upright spirit prior to his corruption by his obsession for creating more Garandou. What Nadare cannot stand however is that Byakuei's downfall and demise by Koagarshi's hand has made House Tenko looks "weak" to the point kowtowing to the Yatahagane to out of "fear" despite all of these was Byakuei's undoing-something Nadare personally is not fond of.as an example-and to ensure that the Tenko House not to seen as "weaklings", he rallied as much allies as he can so Tenko House can erase Kogarashi from existence. Having enough of Nadare's grumbling because he knows that his enemy will unlikely to give up, Kogarashi is about to deliver his finishing blow in order to change Nadare's mind. Before Chisaki can warn him, however, Kogarashi's left hand vanishes before he can land his blow onto Nadare. Smirking over the turning tide, Nadare remarks Kogarashi's recent strength also serves as a weakness since merging with the Magatama also decays the user's spirits due to the Yatahagane's lack of endurance-something Nadare himself has anticipated since the battle's beginning. Wrihnhis Spirit Armor recovers temporarily, Nadare then observes the Yatahagane's deteriorating state while Kogarashi laments his regret for not listening to Yuuna's warning. 'Kogarashi's Troubled State and Retaliation' Miraculously, Riria's defeat via her broken barrier prompts Nadare to teleport his way to her. As Yuuna and co. reaches Kogarashi just in time, they transforms Chisaki back to normal (though also shatters her Spiritual Armor) but not Kogarashi due to his prolonged injury as the Medium; forcing everyone to rendezvous with Chitose and retreat before Nadare retaliates. Meanwhile, Nadare frees Riria from her seal at the cost of his own energy, so he had to enter his artificial spirit crystal for his recovery and orders Riria to finishes Kogarashi and others off on his behest-starting by proving her some small Garandou. Meanwhile, Sagiri manages to make a hole out of the barrier but Yuuna warns her that their escape will be tricky due to the possible Strange Barrier Laws. Nonetheless, they are going to check on Chitose and co. but, to their surprise and relief, they are safe and also . With some of the Garandou are neutralized, Karura demands Riria to tell the truth about Nadare's "rescue" to which she relents. According to her, Nadare was displeased to see Tenko House's Elders whose paranoia over the Yuragi Inn's ongrowing powers has crossed the line; all the while. Karura and Sagiri see through Riria's lie, however, with the Tengu assumes that Riria has been underestimating them. Instead, Riria smirks and unleashes a barrage of Garandou that forces to the trio to struggle during their retaliation-causing Kogarashi to lament his powerless state in saving the girls. Even with their success in repelling the Garandou, the trio become almost defendless due to their shattered Spirit Armors in the midst of the skirmish. In order to save everyone, Kogarashi surrenders and convinces the trio (Yuuna, Sagiri and Karura) to stop but they reject his "advice" and make their last stand in saving the Yatahagane against Riria which they succeeded as she is nearly tripped naked. However, their celebration is short-lived as a barely-recovered Nadare not only teleports Riria away from the scene, in spite of his incomplete recovery, he also traps the trio and then knocking them (barring Yuuna) out cold. Part 4 Nadare then turns his attention towards Kogarashi and mockingly commenting the latter's vulnerable state due to his inability in attaining the Yatahagane's true power. Part 5 Part 4 Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Yoinozaka's Visitation ' Elsewhere, the Yoinozaka Siblings (Nonko and Shakuhito) arrives at the Bamboo Forest alongside Suzutsuki in order to investigate the killer that almost murdered Nonko. While Shakuhito recalls this incident that made his sister stronger in spite of her deadly encounter that surprised even Jounosuke, Suzutsuki urges the siblings to make haste so they can rescue Karura and others. So, through Suzutsuki's powers that enables to see their past, the Yoiznozaka Siblings witness a bleeding Nonko was lying down on a snowy ground and, to their surprising realization, Yunna was the one who attacked and injured the Oni. Before any of them even get any answers, however, Nonko's original body and personality return to normal but just as Shakuhito and Suzutsuki tell her what they find, Nonko pretends to forget what had happened but tell them to keep their encounter a secret from anyone, much to Shakuhito's lamentation as he prefers his sister's younger self than the current one. Regardless, Nonko is heading for the Yuragi Inn once she makes contact with Yuuna. Part 5 Part 4 Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Kogarashi Return to Normal' Part 5 Part 4 Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Meteor Attack ' Part 5 Part 4 Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Characters New *Nadare Tenko *Riria Haojiro *Kishi Asaka Story Impact *Nadare is introduced as Tenko House's new head and this arc's main antagonist. Unlike Yuuna, Nadare is not a friendly youkai whose animosity against Kogarashi is personal, mostly due to his toxic jealousy over the latter's overwhelming power to the point plotting to erase him out existence. Additionally, his willingness to attack Kogarashi's allies (specifically Yuuna, Nonko and Chisaki) disregarding the consequences he caused makes Nadare one of the Yuragi Inn's vilest adversary in the series. *The arc also made some comparison between Kogarashi and Nadare. However, the bigger significant difference between both powerhouses of their respective clan is their treatment to their respective peers-specifically women-as well as their philosophies, **Kogarashi refrains himself from attacking female opponents no matter how dangerous they are, Nadare on the other hand has no problem in attacking women-not unlike Shakuhito-if it means serving as his advantages. **Kogarashi's master and family figure was the late Ouga who taught him life beyond just strength, Nadare meanwhile was trained by an unnamed master and obsessed only might and power. **Kogarashi never attacks anyone unless someone such as Genshiro, Shakuhito and especially Nadare try to harm one of his friends for selfish reasons, Nadare attacks indiscriminately in the name of "justice" without any thought of the consequences and see them as pawns for his own advantage. *Tenko House's extending members are also revealed since the Fall of Byakuei. **The retainers of Tenko House are served as secondary antagonists after Nadare for their hostility against both Yuuna and Kogarashi due to them keep meddling their plans while possessing astonishing power levels despite unrelated to the respective clans by blood. **The only few exception is Mr. Katsuragi, Miria's father who seemly on the Yuragi Inn's side as he frees Yuuna from Nadare's imprisonment as to repay them for taking care of his daughter. Notes Reference Trivia *By far, this arc features not only about more of Tenko House's extension role, it also reveals one of Kogarashi's mysterious backstory especially how he was financially broke as well as his vow in not fighting female opponents. Navigation Category:Story Arc